


Dragon Riders

by RetroArcadeRat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, MMO, MMO AU, MMORPG, honestly why am i doing this, horse game, horse mmo, i deeply regret this im so sorry, im so sorry, star stable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroArcadeRat/pseuds/RetroArcadeRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Stable is the stupidest game I've ever played. Populated by 12-year-old girls, it's nothing but fetch quests and has a severely messed up chat system, but I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Riders

Star Stable is the stupidest game I've ever played. Populated by 12-year-old girls, it's nothing but fetch quests and has a severely messed up chat system, but I love it. It's the game I play when I want to relax (though I get mad at it more often than I'd like to admit). At the moment I'm busy standing on a stack of hay bales and amassing an army of newbies.

Grace Dragonheart: HAIL!!!

The group I've gathered all type it back at me. I'm so proud of my little cult.

Ava Braveknight: Hawke, stop messing with the level ones.

That's Aveline. It might sound odd but I've managed to gather a small riding club of people around my age. We're called the Dragon Riders. The 'the' isn't actually official in the game but it sounds better that way. We talk a lot outside of the game, and strangely enough we've gotten very close to one another.

Grace Dragonheart: aw, but they love me :(  
Ava Braveknight: Only because of your level.  
Grace Dragonheart: im hurt  
Mariana Dragonstorm: its true tho  
Mariana Dragonstorm: why else would anyone like you  
Grace Dragonheart: :'(

That's my twin sister Marian. Like I said, the game is stupid. You have to name everything with dropdown menus, so she could either choose Maria or Mariana. In addition, you can only play as a girl, which explains why my name in-game is Grace instead of my actual name, which is Garrett.

Ava Braveknight: Come on, Hawkes, didn't the dwarf want to enter a championship?

I'm not sure how calling Varric 'the dwarf' started but it kind of stuck. After typing about twenty sad faces at Aveline I finally hop down off of the hay bales, followed by Marian. We have matching horses, both reddish-black Friesians. Mine is named Roseblood (I have a weakness for puns) and hers is Ashking. She and Isabela like to pretend that their horses are in a relationship since Bela's is named Diamondqueen.

We're on our way the the start line of the Moorland Championship when I get a private message and stop (it's pretty impossible to type and move at once). It's from Fenris.

Feya Wolfborn: I think I may have found someone our age  
Feya Wolfborn: I told him to talk to you.  
Feya Wolfborn: Where are you?  
Grace Dragonheart: moorland  
Grace Dragonheart: where are you?  
Feya Wolfborn: At Steve.

I definitely don't giggle at how ridiculous that sentence sounds. But it's not like it can be helped. The chat system censors 'Steve's' so we have to make do. It censors a lot of things, actually, like most numbers. We've had to come up with some creative workarounds.

Grace Dragonheart: be right there

I switch to the riding club chat.

Grace Dragonheart: im gonna skip the race  
Grace Dragonheart: we might have a new ######

Fuck, I forgot it censors 'member'. Like I said, it's really annoying.

Grace Dragonheart: friend

Close enough. I close the chat, turning my horse towards Steve's barn. When I get there I find Fenris standing next to someone else. Someone who I've never seen on this server before. And yet, he's level 16. Maybe he just switched over? Who knows. The top level in the game right now is 17. I'm level 17. Which is apparently why everyone loves me. I can't go anywhere without being bombarded with friendship requests. I trot up to them, smiling even though they can't see.

Grace Dragonheart: hey!  
Feya Wolfborn: This is him.  
Feya Wolfborn: He's to hive.

Another stupid chat thing. Like I said, it censors most numbers. And by most, I mean every number except one. So, the new guy's twenty five.

Grace Dragonheart: do you wanna join us?  
Annie Kittenpaw: sure! sounds fun!

I quickly send a riding club request and he accepts. He types in a very adorable manner. I wonder what his real name is. Maybe Andrew? I make a mental note to try to figure it out soon. Maybe even get his number. I switch to the club chat. I bet Merrill will be excited.

Grace Dragonheart: hey everyone! say hi to annie!

Like I predicted, Merrill is the first to respond.

Marie Shadowforest: hi!!! it's so good to have you!!!  
Annie Kittenpaw: hi!  
Bianca Goldsmith: Another, Hawke? Really?  
Grace Dragonheart: dont be a donkey

We've taken to saying that since we can't say ass. It's way funnier to me than it really should be.

Bianca Goldsmith: I'm just kidding haha  
Bianca Goldsmith: The more the merrier!

I lean back in my chair, grinning as the rest of the members greet the new guy. Contrary to what Varric's teasing would suggest, we haven't had a new member in awhile (I won't say how long because I've been playing this game for an embarrassingly long time). This should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just. So sorry. I don't know why I'm writing this. The fandom didn't need this. It really didn't. Whoops.


End file.
